My Trip to Sengoku Jidai
by Tashana Ambrosia
Summary: Two weeks in Sengoku Jidai, what could possibly be better for Souta? He gets to see his hero in action; find out why Kagome never turns in her homework on time; and maybe learn something about his crazy sister. So how heavy is that backpack?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from this anime; they are a product of their wonderful creator. I am making no profit from this, so please don't sue me!

**Authoress Notes: T.A. Changed my mind!!** I own Inuyasha and Miroku….

Taylor: Oh you do not! You're talking about those spazzy fish you bought. I mean the one…

T.A.: We aren't going to bore the people by talking about my betas.

Taylor: But they're weird!! I mean Inuyasha plays dead for hells sake and Miroku…

T.A.: We **_really_** aren't discussing Miroku!

Taylor: Yeah, Miroku the fish that won't go near the front of the vase until you change your clothes, than he's front and center!

Miroku: YES! My namesake is worthy of sharing my name.

T.A.: Get back in the story where you belong!

Taylor: I'll take care of him.

T.A.: NO! *Shudders* I still haven't recovered from the last time I left you two alone together.

Sango: _And what exactly went on last time?!?_

Miroku and Taylor: **Nothing!**

Sango: *Wacks both of them with her hiraikotsu and mutters sadly as she walks away* I thought you cared.

Miroku jumps up and chases Sango, trying to attain forgiveness.

T.A.: *Grabs Taylor by the collar* Great now they're fighting again!

Taylor: Eh. *Looks around* I'm bored; I'm going to amusing myself elsewhere.

T.A. *Sigh*  Well Anyways folks this is a tale more about Inuyasha and Kagome than Miroku and Sango…but it's told from Souta's POV. So I think this should be interesting. I got this idea direct from **Lee Rogers**, who deserves a world of thanks for inspiring me!! Thank you so much!!! Well enjoy this tale!!

*Smiles* – T.A. 

My Trip to Sengoku Jidai 

_'Yes! Yes! I'm gonna win! One more kick and…'_ I stared in shock at the T.V. screen that was displaying: **You lose. Game over**. " Awe, man this isn't fair! I almost had him!" I complained loudly to whoever might hear me.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump, thump. Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump.

_'Uh-oh.'_

" Souta, you little brat, I'm _try_-ing to _stud-y_.  I can't do that with you yelling at your computer game. Why don't you go outside or something?" My sister complained, with her hands on planted on her hips.

" Awe, come on, Sis. I don't know why you're studying anyway. You've got two weeks off."

She sighed heavily and tightened her ponytail. " Which is exactly why I'm trying to get ahead. Inuyasha's gonna show up any hour now and drag me back through the well. So I might as well get some work done before that happens."

" What about me?" I asked. I hated being alone and if she left there wouldn't be anyone else in the house.

Kagome blinked once, than twice, than her eyes lit up. " That's right, Mom and Grandpa are gone these two week to visit Great-Aunt Lin. I can't go back through the well; I have to watch you!" 

She rushed over to me and hugged me tightly spinning me around as she started laughing like a triumphant hyena. You know like on one of those nature shows when the pack catches something and starts laughing at it. It felt that creepy too.

" Hey, let go of me! Come on, Kagome. This is embarrassing." I complained.

She put me down and looked at me with one eyebrow raised. " How can it be embarrassing when no one else is here?"

" It just is." I huffed agitated at the defeat.

She smiled brightly and ruffled my hair. " Come on, let's celebrate my independence. We'll order pizza tonight and watch a movie, any one you want."

" Really?" There had to be a catch there was always a catch.

" Just…"

" Just what?" I groaned here comes the unjust-insulating condition about no little kid movies or something.

" No mushrooms on the pizza."

" Hey, I want mushrooms!"

" Who's paying?"

" Mom; she left you money!"

***

We ordered the pizza and while we were waiting for it we decided to watch "Lord of the Rings." 

" We should make popcorn too." I suggested. Watching movies just wasn't the same without popcorn. " Oh and can I have a soda with dinner instead of milk. Pizza and milk taste weird together."

" Okay, but only if you promise not to tell Mom. She'd kill me if she thought you ate junk food the whole time she and Grandpa were gone."

" No way, I won't tell Mom, promise!"

Kagome could be so cool sometimes, when she wasn't spazzing out over homework or whatever it is that she does in the past. The doorbell rang and Kagome paid the pizza guy than came back with our dinner.

" Okay let's start on the pizza and soda, then we'll pop the popcorn." She took the pizza into the kitchen and got a plate down for each of us and a can of pop. " Here, you carry the drinks and don't spill 'em."

" I won't. I want a piece with mushrooms."

" I know that's why I ordered it half and half." Kagome laughed.

I could hear her sifting through the drawers for the pizza cutter. I set the cans down on the coffee table and started the movie.

" Hey, the beginning's my favorite part." Kagome complained as she came into the living room with plates and napkins.

" It just started, you didn't miss any of the boring talking part." I sat down on the couch next to her and took the plate with the slice of pizza with mushrooms on it. " Ew, why would you put pineapple on pizza?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and opened her can of pop.

We both love this movie and pretty soon we were both watching it intently. I almost didn't notice when she stood up about halfway through and went into the kitchen with our dishes.

" What are you doing?" I asked her.

" Just putting the dishes in the sink." She smiled brightly at me. " Just watch the movie." She disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes. 

She crashed unto the couch next to me and had just leaned her head against the arm of the couch when the phone rang. She bailed off the couch and ran to phone.

" Hello Higurashi residence Kagome speaking." She started blushing and leaned against the wall. " Hi Hojo. How are you? That's nice. Busy? Right now I'm watching a movie with my little brother. Tomorrow?" 

She was twirling the phone cord around her finger and was biting her lip. " No, no I was just trying to remember if I was doing anything. Actually, tomorrow would be fine, but could we catch an early show? I want to be home before dark. Noon would be great. I'll see you than. Night Hojo. Thanks for calling. Bye."

" I don't know what you see in that guy. He's weird." I complained after hearing my sister's dreamy little sigh.

" Souta, don't be a pain." She stuck her tongue out at me.

" But he is; he's always bringing you stuff." I defended.

" He's trying to be nice. And after dealing with Inuyasha's rudeness all the time, it's kinda nice." She huffed and flopped down on the couch hugging a pillow to her chest. " I'd rather date a nice boy like Hojo, than a crude, mean guy like Inuyasha."

" But he's so cool!"

" Inuyasha?!? He's good fighter and he's a whole lot nicer than he thinks he is, but he's a total child." Kagome glared out into space. " You will be okay by yourself for a while; won't you?"

" I guess. By why him?" I just had to know.

" Souta, someday when your older, I'll tell you all about it." She stood up and stretched. " I'm tired. I'm going to bed." She kissed the top of my head. " Go to bed as soon as the movie's over."

" Okay."

" Goodnight, Souta."

" Goodnight, Kagome."

***

When I woke up in the morning, Kagome was already running around getting ready for her date. I can hear her dismantling her closet piece by piece. What a weirdo! 

I was starting to get out of bed, when I heard her shriek:

" What are you doing here in my room!!! SIT!!!"

I heard that telltale thump/crash sound that my hero makes whenever he makes my sister angry.

Inuyasha was yelling at Kagome about something and she was screaming just as loud back. The only words I really heard were: jewel shards, baby-sitting and no, repeatedly from my sister. The last thing she announced before opening the door to my room was that she wasn't going with him no matter what.

***

Okay, Kagome's ultimatum, it didn't work. The three of us just climbed out of the Bone-eaters-well into the past. This was going to be the coolest two weeks of my life!  


	2. meetings

**Authoress' Notes:** Glad everybody's liking the story. I hope you enjoy this part too, though it's really short…. It was a good cut off point and I wanted to leave the next scene for the next part since it's gonna be much longer. So I hope everybody likes this. I love the first part of it. I laughed while I wrote it! 

*Smiles* -T.A.

Part 2 

Now that we were on the outside of the well, Kagome was looking around nervously.

" There's nothing here. I can't smell anything." Inuyasha dropped both of our backpacks and tapped the side of his nose.

" Wonderful." Kagome smiled and picked up my backpack, helping me put it on my back.

_' Wow this thing feels heavy.'_

"…So it's got everything you need in it." Kagome was explaining to me.

" Okay, okay. I got it."

Kagome let go of my backpack and leaned down to pick up hers.

_' This thing is way too heavy. I think I'm gonna…'_ I franticly waved my arms trying to catch my balance, but still wound up on my back, staring up at the sky. " Help." I managed to squeak out '…_this is so embarrassing.'_

Inuyasha picked me up by the backpack and shook me a couple times. " That pack weighs a ton." He pulled me out of the pack and held my pack on his left and me on his right. He shook us, me and the backpack, testing our weight. After enough shakes to make me regret my breakfast, he announced: " It weighs more than he does. Let's dump some of the junk out."

" It's not _junk_. They are _necessary supplies_." Kagome huffed and took the backpack away from him and looked at me. " Souta, are you okay? You look kinda green."

Inuyasha lifted me higher, so he could inspect me better, " She's right kid; you don't look so good. Better get tougher or you ain't gonna make it out here."

" I'm fine." I struggled to get down and prove that I could stand on my own two feet. 

Kagome had pulled my sleeping bag out of my pack and was tying it to hers. "Try that." She helped me get the bag back on. " Better?"

" Yeah." I took one slow step and decided that if I kept my weight pitched forward I might be able to survive this.

" KAGOME!!" Squealed a little voice from nearby.

" Shippou!" Kagome caught the little fox in her arms and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you."

I've seen pictures of all the people that Kagome talks about from the past, but it's so much different seeing them in person.

" Are you Souta?" Asked a quiet, calm female voice.

I turned around slow enough so I wouldn't fall over from the weight of the pack and looked at the girl, who was talking to me. Her dark hair was longer than Kagome's and her eyes were kinda gold/brown. She was smiling softly at me: this must be Sango. I thought she had some kind of cat thing with her all the time and a giant boomerang. 

The guy next to her must be Miroku, the monk; Kagome's always complaining about him causing trouble. He looks friendly enough, but he's got a ponytail and his ear is pierced '…_isn't that supposed to be a modern thing? I wonder if I brought him home and showed him to mom, if she'd let me get my ear pierced'_

I looked at Sango again, and bowed, forgetting the pack. I would've fallen flat on my face, but Sango caught me by the arms and held my upright.

" That pack looks very heavy." She slid it off my shoulders and tested its weight, without shaking me I might add. She set it on the ground and continued to kneel in front of me. " Are you alright?"

" Yes, I am. Thank you." I blushed, embarrassed again; I was making a terrible impression on Kagome's friends. " I am Souta. You must be Sango."

She smiled and nodded, before motioning behind her, " This is Miroku."

" Nice to meet you, Souta."

" You too." We bowed to each other.

Kagome hugged Sango happily, " I'm so glad to see you too!" She looked at me and then at Shippou. " Souta; Shippou. Shippou; Souta." 

" Nice to meet you." We both smiled, but I was trying to figure out what kind of demon looked like a plushie.

" We should travel to Lady Keade's. She has new information on jewel shard." Miroku announced to everyone.

Right, the jewel shards; they're the reason Kagome keeps coming back through the well. She has to put the jewel back together.

" Souta, come on!" Kagome called to me, from where the group was now standing.

I looked for my pack, to grab it, but I noticed that it wasn't on the ground. In fact, I raced up to Kagome to tell her that I couldn't find it, when I noticed that Sango was carrying it.

" I can carry it." I told her, reaching for it.

She smiled at me, but her eyes were so sad. " I don't mind. I can carry it for a bit."


End file.
